The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center is proposing a Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in Leukemia. The primary goal of this Leukemia SPORE is to cultivate and facilitate innovative and significant translational research in the biologic, genetic and clinical aspects of leukemia to improve understanding, therapy, and prognosis. The multidisciplinary group of investigators in the Leukemia SPORE will accomplish this goal through effective integration of laboratory, epidemiologic and clinical investigations. The SPORE is designed with 5 research projects and 3 core resources, as well as programs for developmental research and career development. The research projects are designed to target specific areas important in leukemia. [unreadable] [unreadable] Project 1 - Epigenetics and epigenetic therapy in AML [unreadable] Project 2 - Adoptive Cellular Therapy for Myeloid Leukemia [unreadable] Project 3 - p53 Activation as Novel Therapeutic Strategy for Acute Myelogenous Leukemia [unreadable] Project 4 - Incorporating FLT3 inhibitors into AML treatment regimens [unreadable] Project 5 - Development of Sepacitabine Therapy in Leukemia's [unreadable] [unreadable] Core and other resources are: [unreadable] Core A - Administration [unreadable] Core B - Pathology and Tissue Core [unreadable] Core C- Biostatistics and Data Management [unreadable] [unreadable] Development Research Program and Career Development Program. [unreadable] Through this leukemia SPORE, our research team will make a significant impact on leukemia prognosis. [unreadable] [unreadable] Lay Abstract: This leukemia SPORE integrates clinical and basic investigations to introduce new therapies in leukemia that are aimed at increasing the cure rate in this disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]